


All in a Day's Work

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Lunchtime Drabble Fics [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cuteness overload, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Brian, bathtime, caring Dominic, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Prompt by my Beta:</p><p>Brian comes home sore, exhausted and filthy from chasing some dude through every nasty back alley in LA.  Dom feeds him and gives him a bath, washes his hair, gives him a nice rubdown and carries his sleepy baby to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

 

“Hey Bri-”

“No.” Brian held up his hand to Dom, who was sitting and looking confused on the couch.

“Whatever it is. Just no.” He said, shaking his head.

Brian was sore and tired and grumpy.

He’d spent a good 20 minutes of his afternoon chasing down a man who tried to inappropriately touch a girl at a playground.

Brian and his partner had been parked in the parking lot enjoying the last of their lunch. When Brian had gone to throw out their rubbish he had heard the girl scream and the man took off running.

Brian chased after him, following through gross back streets and getting god knows what on his uniform.

 

“I was going to ask how your day was.” Dom gave him a kind smile. “That good huh?” He teased.

Brian groaned and slowly dragged himself upstairs.

 

“I need a shower.” He groans.

“Not yet, I have food ready. You can wash your hands down here and eat with me.” Dom called out.

Brian rolled his eyes but walked back down the 3 steps he’d managed to climb and into the half bathroom to wash his hands.

 

When he got to the table he sunk into the chair next to Dom.

“I’m too tired to eat.” He groaned, eyes slipping closed.

“Baby.” Dom grinned at him and picked up Brian’s fork, spearing a bite sized piece of meat and feeding it to him.

“You’re the best.” Brian moaned appreciatively.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dom smiled and gave him another piece.

 

When Brian’s plate was clean Dom put it in the sink and gave it a quick clean while Brian headed upstairs to strip out of his gross uniform.

 

The older man followed him up soon after and into the bathroom. He caught Brian swaying on his feet as he tried to turn on the shower.

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Dom shook his head and made Brian sit down on the closed toilet lid while he rana bath instead.

 

Brian could barely keep his eyes open.

 

When the water hit a certain level, Dom manhandled Brian into the warmth and grinned when the blonde let out a low moan at the heat soothing his tired limbs.

“That’s nice.” He practically moaned, laying back and relaxing into the heat.

Dom grinned and reached for the small cup they kept along the shelf.

“Close your eyes.” He told Brian.

“Why?”

“Because you’re filthy and I’m going to get you clean.”

“But you like me when I’m filthy.” Brian teased with a playful pout.

“Different kind of filthy.” Dom grinned back to him.

 

He cupped the back of Brian’s head with one hand, the other gently scooping water over his hair, wetting it so that Dom could wash out the stench of whatever alley Brian had managed to crash into.

There had been scrapes on his uniform so no doubt he’d taken a spill at some point through the day.

Brian moaned as Dom massaged the shampoo into his scalp.

“You’re too good at this.” The cop accused, peeking open one accusatory eye.

Dom just gave him his best innocent grin and washed out the shampoo.

He let the conditioner sit in Brian’s hair as he sponged over the blonde's arms and legs.

He rinsed Brian completely before moving to scrub his chest and his back and shoulders, deliberately leaving those for last.

“Magic hands.” Brian purred happily as Dom worked his fingers and thumbs through the knots in Brian’s back and shoulders, gently manipulating them until they uncoiled and eased the tension.

Brian was practically jelly by the end of his bath and Dom struggled to get him out of the tub without getting himself soaked.

Brian was no help at all.

 _Little shit._ Dom thought affectionately.

He spread out a towel over the closed toilet lid and had Brian sit down again while he used a second to rubdown the exhausted man and get him dry.

Brian made small noises of happiness and contentment as Dom worked, even managing to giggle when Dom roughly ruffled his hair to dry it.

 

“Alright, time for bed, up you get.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Brian pouted. “I’m here and the bed is all the way over _there_!”

Dom rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He told Brian and leant down, wrapping his arms around Brian before hoisting him up and over his shoulder.

Brian let out a loud shriek.

“Put me down!” He demanded, outraged.

Dom laughed and dropped Brian down on the bed.

“Oh.” Brian smiled up at him brilliantly.

Dom rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket down on Brian’s side of the bed, the blonde rolled and climbed under them, nuzzling his face against the pillow and getting comfortable.

Dom stripped slowly, counting to 6 before Brian let out a soft huff of air and was asleep.

 

Dom grinned and climbed into the bed next to him.

 

“Such a baby.” The older man teased as he kissed Brian’s cheek goodnight.

 


End file.
